Phase 92
Phase 92 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is . Cover The Jovian quantum model of Alita. Summary On the Jovian Orbital Dynamo prior to the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals, Bukhanov C-182 asks for a status update on Operation Glass Cat. Muraviyov, the commander, reports that data assembly on "Kochka", the Jovians' term for Alita, is 94% complete and shows him a quantum model. However the model is a blocky representation of a cat that looks nothing like Alita and Bukhanov C-182 reprimands Muraviyov by electrically shocking him. Despite Muraviyov's reply that the model is functional, he is informed that he will assume responsibility for Warmen 609's defeat in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Block-A Semifinals and the loss of the Orbital Dynamo, will be stripped of his status, and reassigned to Europa. Muraviyov's protests that he has only taken the position three days ago are ignored, as the Jovians need a scapegoat and his predecessor was killed in the nanomachine attack. Muraviyov is quickly picked up by a crane and whisked away. Bukhanov C-182 then announces that the Z.O.T.T. Strategy Room is now under the jurisdiction of the Advance Brain Guard and that he will now lead Operation Glass Cat. He cautions the team that although Alita or "Kochka" is a formidable opponent, they will repurpose the wormhole and use it to create the Bukhanov Effect. Although they have calculated that Alita can take down an opponent in 3.21 seconds, it is nonetheless a cat's prerogative to toy with its prey. In the arena, Alita hits Toji in the air with a new attack that slams him to the ground. She reveals this to be the Shaped Charge Palm, which has the same effects as an anti-tank grenade. However she deliberately missed his vitals in order to continue toying with him. Alita then launches an aerial attack from behind but is blown back when Toji uses Super-carapace Sanchi, which Taraba had taught him prior to his death. He then tells Alita that although he has the deepest respect for her and is not as skilled in martial arts, he will not simply concede the match to her. Alita retorts that this is fine with her and launches a counterattack. Zekka and Sechs meanwhile trade blows, but Sechs notices that while Zekka's strikes are using a lot of brute force, he is moving very slowly, making them easy to deflect. He then realizes that Zekka had previously used this mode of fighting when he fought Homme du Feu the first time. Zekka stops and admits that his Auto-Brawl Mode had kicked in when it was triggered by being defeated by an amateur. He then uses the capabilities of his Fizziroy Body to remove the graffiti that Sechs had marked on his back. Sechs responds that he heard about Zekka's ultimate technique, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher, from Yani and tells Zekka to use it on him, claiming that even if he is killed by it he will have no regrets. Zekka however disdainfully tells Sechs not to get cocky and instantly appears alongside him to hit him with a hook punch in the left side. He adds that his power is not to be wasted on someone who is a million years too young to be called a dragon as he walks away. Debut appearances Characters *Bukhanov C-182 *Muraviyov Events *Operation Glass Cat Organisations *Advance Brain Guard Techniqus *Shaped Charge Palm Category:Last Angel Standing 092